


Protection

by zeldadestry



Category: Atlantic City (Song)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men do some sad bad things in the name of business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> written as an extra treat for Lusa in the 2008 yuletide fic exchange  
> 

He’s called Diamond Joe because nothing scratches a diamond and no one fucks with Joe. He stops by late at night and I don’t like that.

“Would you rather have the bill collectors breathing down our necks?” Billy says.

“Don’t want either one.”

“Don’t worry. It’s just business.”

Men do some sad bad things in the name of business. “Be careful.”

“I always am. Smile, baby girl.”

Billy got me a new ring and a new fur coat but I don’t wear them because someday I might have to pawn them. You can love a man, but never trust him.


End file.
